Invader Zimpaw
by Felinespirit
Summary: A crossover with Invader Zim and Warrior Cats. Keep in mind that I've only just started Outcast, so I don't want anybody complaining that I spoiled something for them nor do I want anyone saying that it's not up to date or whatever.


_Yep, it's a crossover with my favorite TV show and book series! Each chapter is told in the viewpoint of a different character, just so you know. This first one is Dib. And again, it takes place in the beginning of Outcast._

As it happened, it was a pretty good day so far. Granted, Zim had tried to zap me with some sort of gun on our way to skool(yes, it's spelled **skool**, says a lot about the education system doesn't it), but when you live through what I have things don't phase you as much. The important stuff came as we were leaving for home. Zim was whistling in that way he does, as if he thought it would cover all the flaws in his disguise. Hey, I guess it's not bad enough that anybody but me noticed, but I think that's just because most people are too stupid for their own good. Anyways, I thought that maybe that tack Zim used to turn me into bologna could still work. I wasn't sure if it was set not to work after a certain date, but I got it once so why not try?

At home, I picked it up and looked at it. "I think I might just be able to fix this!" I ran outside, a big syringe in hand, looking for something lethal. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I tripped over the curb. I shot back up as an angry yowl came from below me. There was a fluffy tux cat standing there, obviously not to pleased with me. "Heyy little kitty-cat, you have an owner?" I asked in a babyish voice, hoping it wouldn't attack. It hissed and darted away. I looked at the syringe, which now was full of cat blood. "Not what I was looking for, but I'll make use of it."

"Hmm, I think I'll want to test this out before I risk it on Zim. Gaz? No, I've learned my lesson there," I shuddered at the thought of my punishment for cursing her with 'pig mouth'. "So, who else might be willing to turn into a cat for the sake of humanity? ... I think I'm alone there. Oh, I know, I'll test it on myself, change myself back at the first sign of feline-ness, and go get Zim if it works." It was decided, I pricked myself and went to wait.

I honestly lost track of time, waiting and scanning for weaknesses in Zim's defenses and waiting some more. When I remembered that I was becoming a cat, I was already quite different. I was covered in fur, my ears were becoming pointy, and I was growing a tail, among other things. I glanced around, hoping that it would recognize me as Dib and not some stray cat.

Fingerprint censor: FAIL.

Voice recognition: FAIL.

Visual scan: FAIL.

I ran through the list, all of them resulting in the robotic voice telling me I wasn't authorized. _I should have known things would backfire. _Half sighing half hissing, I stalked away from the computer. I could still go and get Zim, and that's just what I planned to do.

I hung akwardly from the crooked roof outside the window, the only place I could be without being spotted by those gnomes, watching what was happening. "Gir! WHAT are you doing?" Zim yelled. "You're just watching that... Horrible earth monkey show! And you left the window open!" "I did? I thought the big fuzzy cat did it!" "Stop being stupid, there's no cats here." _Yes there are,_ I thought smugly as I slid through the open window. "Zim, I hope you're up on your feline biology!" I screeched, pinning him down and pricking him before leaping backwards. "Hm? This is the same tack as I used to turn you into bologna! It's not supposed to still work!" "Well it seems to, doesn't it?" I twitched my ears, a new skill I had. "But how did you..." "I'm not stupid you know." "YOU'RE LYING!" "Whatever, you'll see how well it works in a while." I climbed back through the window, with Zim on my tail quite literally.

I ran for a long time, although I wasn't sure where I was going. I sniffed and scented cat. It was strong, as if somebody had just marked it. I decided it wouldn't be too farfetched to say I was probably right. It was then that I turned around and examined my situation. I was pretty much all cat. My glasses had fallen off a way aways, but I could see well with my new cat eyes. My jacket was snagged on a bush, and my clothes were falling off my tiny body. Zim on the other hand, was looking quite smug as he towered over me. Since I had started sooner, I was further along. I knew that if I stayed where I was, I wouldn't have much chance of... Anything really, so I shed my clothes and followed the scent until he came face-to-face with a large brown tabby. "Intruder!" The cat yowled. "Wait, no, let me explain what I'm doing!" The tabby looked strong, not the type you would want to take on in battle. A golden cat bounded over, his claws unsheathed. "Get off our territory!" He growled, but was stopped by the older one. "This isn't a warrior, this is hardly more than a kit. I think we should take him back to camp and let Firestar decide what to do." He turned and looked at me, not sure what to make of me. "Come on. You'll have to tell our leader why you're here and hope he humors you."

Their leader was in his den when the commotion started. "Who's that?" A whiteish-silver kit asked curiously, dropping the stick she was playing with. "Intruder! Let's go get him!" A red-orange kit who seemed to be her brother replied, his eyes gleaming mischievously. I ducked as the reddish kit leapt at me, the white one following not far behind. "Huh? Intruder? I thought I smelled something off!" A gray tom called. Soon the whole clan buzzed with fear and excitement. Firestar, the leader, walked out of his den and looked at the brown tom. "Who is this?" "I'm not sure, we found him on our territory. He doesn't look like a threat, but that doesn't make him allowed." "He smells like twolegs," One cat sniffed. "He's probably a kittypet." "Kittypets. Always crossing borders like they don't even have a nose." A scream came from far away. "Agh, water! And I'm still mutating!" ".. I can explain that." "Please do." I told them the story, from how Zim came from another planet(the cats didn't know what alien meant) and nobody believes me to the mistake that led me into the forest to the water allergy.

I lay in the middle of camp, as the cats had not had enough space in the warrior den to shelter me. Besides, _they thought I might start a fight._ Maybe even they thought I was crazy. If they did, this was definitely a low point. I stretched restlessly, uncomfortable on the hard ground, wanting to be a human in his bed again instead of a kitten being held captive by a group of stray cats. They had a surprisingly sophisticated and organized way of going about things, but still. I drifted into a light sleep, twisting and turning, running from a nightmare world of monsters.

I awoke to the sound of cats meowing nervously to each other. "Greetings earth creatures, I came to... warn you... of a cat who wants to... hurt you? Destroy your pathetic camp? Something very very bad." "Brambleclaw, there's another one and he seems even weirder." "If the last one wasn't a kit, I'd think you were planning to attack." "Last one?" "You know, black and white with a big head?" What I knew by now was Zim snorted. "Oh yes, Dib. He's the one I was warning you about." I pushed my way over to the three cats, one brown, one orange, and one green. "Excuse me, but I wouldn't listen to him if I were you. That's the Zim guy I was talking about." Zim gasped in mock surprise. "He's already here, and he's pretending **I**, the wonderful Zim, am a threat?" "I can tell you two already know each other." A new voice interjected. "Dib, Leafpool has cleared a spot in the medicine den for you. She says she wants to watch you, and if you're in the same place it would make it easier. As for Zim, I don't think there's space. He can sleep in the warriors den for now." "You said there was no room there!" I said, angry that they would trust Zim and not me. "Well, we aren't generally the friendliest to intruders, and you're awfully young to be provoking the hostility of seasoned warriors. It was for your own safety." "Suure," I muttered. "And pigs fly."


End file.
